Shinya Tsubasa
Tsubasa Shinya is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. He is currently assumed as a traitor http://bleach-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Shinya_Tsubasa_Traitor_Arc Appearance 6 foot 6, 235 pounds with blue eyes and brown hair. Shinya wears his haori standard issue, no modifications. He keeps his Jinbaori for casual wear. Personality Shinya had always been a laid back man, who was never quick to anger over trivial matters. However he is VERY easy to anger when his friends are threatened. He likes to teach whenever he can, nuturing new Shinigamis abilities and helping them develop. He has sacrificed his own health multiple times to help people out by taking kido or abilities straight to the face! History Birth and Youth: Shinya was born into a family in the Rukongai and was raised with a good life. He had a mother, father and a sister, all of whom loved him very much. He spent his time in the streets, running and playing as kids do. He never really suffered through the degrees of poverty that some of Rukongais inhabitants did. He made good friends with a local fella called Monotori, who became basically a brother to him. The three of them, Shinya, Monotori and his sister Hinome spent their time together, and they agreed to become Shinigami. When Shinya and Monotori got into the Academy, Hinome was dismayed because she had 2 years before she could apply. The Academy: At the Academy Shinya was a highly praised student who had an edge in kido classes and Monotori took a shine to training with the Squad 2 stealth squad. It was the end of Shinya's first year when he returned to his home in Rukongai to find his mother and father dead, both killed by a blade. Shinya knew the only people who used blades in this area were Shinigami. Worried, he found Hinome running home in tears. She was incomprehensible and Shinya was trying to console her, when a blade pierced through her chest from behind, barely missing Shinya. From behind her, the assailant drew back his hood and revealed himself to be Monotori. Shinya, forced into shock, could not respond to Monotori tried to heal Hinome and Monotori escaped. Following the death of Hinome and his parents, Shinya began to slowly descend into madness. He never returned to the Academy. Post Academy - Pre Seireitei: Shinya spent a period of 900 years alone. He was ravaged by the horrors of the death of his sister and parents every day. He threw himself into his training, mastering kidou to the best of his ability. In his Isolation, he heard the voices of his zanpakuto, Konran, and developed his bond with them in his own madness. With their aid, he slowly mastered his thoughts and was at peace with himself. When he had reached the peak of his ability, so he thought, in isolation, he decided it was time to approach Seireitei. Seireitei: Shinya entered Seireitei and his abilty with kido impressed the Captain of Squad 7, who took him on as a 7th seat in his squad. Proud of having achieved such a high place in his squad already, Shinya trained as much as he could. In his time there, his intelligence in battle resulted in him gaining respect of several Captains. He was one of three students who made Squad 4 Captain, Onagazame Mizuro use bankai. An opening was made in Squad 5 as a Lieutenant, and Shinya applied successfully. After working under Aethos Kurumada, Squad 5 captain, for a mere month he was so impressed by the man that he had decided he would dedicate himself to training under him. He also made a very close connection to the Captain Commander, Makato Kiyoshi during this time. Shinya went on to become Captain of Squad 5 when Aethos had left under strange circumstances and held the position as long as he could. He had attained bankai under his training with Makato Kiyoshi at this time. He grew close to Captain of Squad 13, Hinata Banteki, who reminded him of Hinome, and as such treated her as a younger sister. Upon her disappearance, he was thrown into insanity again, having lost another sister, but composing himself, he took over her division and became Captain of Squad 13. Here, he formed the Kido Corps under Squad 13 and was crowned Dai Kidocho, the Chief Kidou user in Seireitei. When he thought he had done all he could in Squad 13, he left to Squad 5 once more to take his original duty of HRTF commander back, leaving Rukia Kuchiki as the Captain of Squad 13. When the treaty between Seireitei and Las Noches stood, Shinya grew close to Espada's Rey Dragon, Drake and Andere. In an extreme move, Shinya challenged and overthrew the Captain Commander and his friend Makato Kiyoshi and assumed role of Captain Commander when Shinya began to doubt the judgement of his friend. He took control just as the Seraphim attacked. Having repelled multiple attacks he knew that he had little left in terms of options for defence he confronted the main Seraphim Azzuro Lucertola, the Blue Dragon. Using his experise in kidou, he bound them together into a seal where they battle for a long time. The seal was designed to host one, so in the end Shinya won out over Azzuro but remained sealed. When the worlds collapsed, the pressure broke the seal and released Shinya. He made moves during the battle, confronting several Seraphim but was gone by the time the Captain Commander who took his place, Rukia Kuchiki, had died. Since then, he hasn't been seen in Seireitei except by the Squad 5 Captain Shin, his long time friend, in a brief moment of respect for the sacrifice of his wife to protect Seireitei. Post Timeskip: TBA Powers and Abilities Advanced Hoho User: Shinya's speed is greater than the average Shinigami, but slower than many of the captain rank. Kido Master: Holding the title Daikidoucho Shinya is the most knowledgeable kido master in the seireitei, and possibly of any shinigami alive today. Kaido Master: Creating his own healing barriers, and being an expert on the base kaido taught to him he is one of the better practitioners of kaido in the seireitei. Hakuda Expert: Skilled in many forms of marital arts, he is skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat to keep up with many or all shinigami. Zanjutsu Master: A master of sword skills, he has developed this ability through his mastery of Konran. Immense Reiatsu: Shinya has a huge store of reiatsu that he can tap into for his zanpakuto abilities, and kido. It is one of the most powerful of current date. Zanpakutō 混乱 / Konran / Chaos ''' Inner World Shinyas inner world is a rock floating in what seems like space. A vast area all around him, above and below, where a swirling mist lies. He can walk around this rock, and his two spirits reside within. Shikai: Crawl Down and Distort Shinya’s two katana become two blades with 5 gems on them. One blade has 5 blue gems and the other has 5 uncoloured gems. When he uses Kido, he lights one of the 5 uncoloured gems to red. 5 is the limit of shikai. '''Release Command: Crawl Down and Distort (Kudari to yugameru hau) (Abilities) A burst of reiatsu explodes from Shinya's blade, after gaining 5 red gems through kido usage. From the tip of his blade, 5 chaos bullets shoot out in a shotgun spread pattern. Shinya can call an altered ability/kido and cause an exact duplicate of it to fire at the same time, e.g. Hoshi Katashi Jūfuku. Uses 1 blue gem. Bankai: Tōchaku sekainohate / 到着 世界の果て / The end of the world arrives When bankai is summoned, natural disasters become fairly unnatural. Earthquakes, volcanic eruptions in non volcanic areas, hurricanes and floods can all happen. The land is ravaged by destruction and the sky turns red as though the world has been burning. Ragnarok is here. Shinya calls the attack and nothing happens. The next turn, whirlwinds, tornados, earthquakes, fire raining from the sky all begin at once. The stench of death is all around, the screams of the innocent can be heard as they are slain. The next turn, all elemental effects begin to invert, i.e. lightning users will attack and stone will come out, water users will produce fire. On the last turn, a massive burst of reiatsu fires from the sky with pinpoint accuracy, incinerating and decimating all in it’s path, causing damage to the surrounding area. Everything except for the reiatsu blasts is aesthetic and only showcases the severeness of the ability. Purchased abilities: Shinya raises both hands holding both blades so they point upwards. He spins them in his hand so the point down and calls the name of the attack. From the ground, a massive crystalline tree which signifies the World Tree explodes from the ground, and extends into the skies, like Yggdrassil. It blooms far above the sky and petals begin to fall, like mini reiatsu bombs. When Shinya plants his blades in the ground, the tree fractures then explodes causing massive damage. The longer the tree stays whole (i.e. using the bombs, the higher the cost.) Zanpakuto #2: In an encounter with Takeshi, Shinya acquired a second Zanpakuto. During a training session between his encounter with Sumiko and his fight with Panda, he had already achieved Shikai. The method used to create the sword made the process faster, due to his extremely high reiatsu. Zanpakuto Name: Chikaku/ Perception Release Command: ''' Genjitsu o Dahashiro/ Break down reality '''Abilities Upon release, Shinya gains access to two abilities which allow him control over a fraction of reality. This ability captures a moment in reality, and allows a sudden change to the instance of reality. Shinya can cause multiplication of an object in the captured instance of reality. For instance, duplication of his self to form clones (which can't do what Shinya can) or multiplication of a kidou beam (but the multiplied ones do not deal damage and when they impact, they dissapate as though they never existed). Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain